Ayane
Ayane is Machi's younger sister and is well known for being Suzu's infamous rival who she keeps trying to beat. Although she loves her share of pranks, Ayane's kindness is evident but unnoticed by most. Appearance Ayane has long black hair that reaches past her waist, tied into twin-tails by blue rabbit-ribbons. She has black colored eyes which are stern, exemplifying here more upbeat and trickster-like personality. Similar to her sister, Ayane is rarely genuinely seen without either a smirk, smile or an unsatisfied frown. While she stands at 144 cm tall (~4ft 9in), only slightly taller than her older sister, throughout the series, this is a noticeable difference between the sisters. Ayane also lacks the developed body Machi has, even though she is already reaching 16 years of age. But even with her small breasts, Ayane is able to bounce pride into her looks, stating that she is the island most beautiful girl and later on the owner of the nicest butt. Still lacking in training, Ayane wears a blue hakama, along with Japanese socks and traditional sandals for footwear, which is her daily attire. It's been said by Ayane's family that she takes after the looks of her grandmother, Kikyou. Personality At first glance, Ayane stands out as an arrogant young girl, boasting that she is the prettiest girl on the island and taking a liking to play tricks on others. But she also seems to be under the thumbs of many around her, such as her older sister and Suzu, giving her the feel of a failed trickster whose plans never work out as she desires. She is also the target of bad luck for no reason explained, which leads her to face many dilemmas that would have killed any normal person. But on the other side, she is a girl with strong will and generosity. While she faces so much misfortune, she is never, or at least rarely, depressed about her faults. Instead, she continues to stand up again and again with no feelings of doubt. She is also able to face these bad situations because she has been a victim of such things for so long. While many do not notice or ever consider, Ayane may be the most thoughtful heroine of the cast: although she keeps competing with Suzu, it remains a fact that the two are the best of friends; one time when Ikuto goes on a date with Mei Mei, Ayane is the only one who offers help to Ikuto for the date while the other heroines attempts to stop the date; aside from Ikuto, Ayane is the only villager who remembers Michiru's name on the spot, as most others forget it rather easily. It is noticeable that aside from other mature characters such as Machi and other adult women, Ayane is the only Airantou girl Ikuto can casually talk with like a good friend than something like a master-student (Shinobu) or teacher-to-teacher (Chikage). Her personality has a slight change after she accidentally kisses Ikuto. While it shows in full how pure-hearted she actually is, the event changes her love for Ikuto from "a hunt for a man" into a "pursuit of romantic love". Thereafter this event, she shows genuine traits of being in romantic love with Ikuto, such as showing tendencies of jealousy or reconsidering her approach to him than just selfishly "seducing" him. Abilities Physical Even though Ayane has been trained in martial arts, she is nothing in comparison to other physically apt characters such as Machi, Suzu and Rin. Because of such, she is more likely to use her shikigami or weapons/traps instead. She is still quite flexible and strong enough to carry a few large vegetables over her shoulders, just like most villagers on the island. But on the other end, due to the continual abuse to her body, Ayane is resistant to extensive damage, allowing her to survive many feats that would otherwise be fatal to others, such as surviving a fall off a 50+ feet cliff with only a few scratches or being blood-sucked daily by her carnivorous plant pet. Mental Ayane, being the islands best prankster, is quite intelligent. But this intelligence only proves to be of the sly nature, as she isn't as capable in spell-casting. Because of so, her own shikigami is a radish spirit, which is rather weak in combat. While she toughs up that she is smart, she isn't the greatest mystery cracker. Others Along with physical resistance, the torture Ayane had received from Machi has enabled Ayane to be resistant to curses, possibly due to already receiving the worst of luck. Due to doing most of the chores of the house, Ayane is skilled at housework, cooking and other miscellaneous works that is worthy for being a wife. Like her sister Machi, she is quite proficient with using the blowgun. Background 11 years ago, when she was 5, Ayane found an egg and decided to raise it to be strong like how Suzuran raised Karaage. But when it did hatch, the ostrich that emerged from the egg was so cute that she couldn't bare to make him train; she named the ostrich Monjiro. She would often give Monjiro piggyback rides. A year later though, Monjiro got too big to ride on Ayane so she decided to switch roles and from then on she would often ride him. History Trivia *With the second most screen time with Ikuto, after Suzu, Ayane is noted for being the secondary main heroine of the series. It can said that she has the most casual screentime with him without obvious hints of romance. *She shares the same looks and given name of Ikuto's cousin Ayane Tōhōin, who is from the series Cahe Detective Club. This has been noted in the series, concluding that the two series are in the same universe, although a bit different part of the time line (Facts show Nagasarete comes two years before Cahe). Gallery File:1139_58da62ebaa2f13ccc78b31499fc3f424.jpg|Ayane in the Anime File:Ayane in the bathroom with Suzu and Ikoto.png|Ayane and Ikuto in the bathroom. File:Ayane spy.png|Ayane declaring "war" on Suzu to claim Ikuto de:Ayane Category:Characters Category:Female character